Electronic devices (such as laptop computing devices, tablet computing devices, desktop computing devices, mobile computing devices, cellular telephones, digital music and/or video players, and so on) may be configured to receive input from one or more input devices. Such input devices may be external to the electronic device and/or may be incorporated into the electronic device. In many cases, such input devices require extensive hardware, special surfaces, and/or other components that increase the cost of the input devices. Further, incorporation of many input devices into electronic devices may position the input device such that it is not usable during various states of the electronic device (such as a laptop keyboard or track pad that is hidden when a laptop lid is closed).